Work of Art
by ilovemyboys
Summary: Deidara isn't eating because he's working on his art. Sasori doesn't like that.


**Work of Art**

_By ilovemyboys_

One-Shot

**Authors Note:** I'm not gonna lie, I reeeeeally like this one! I'm gonna read it over and over! ^_^

* * *

"**Brat you need to eat something," **Sasori growled at his art-fanatic of a partner as he entered the room of the inn they were staying at for the night. After completing a fairly simple mission of retrieving a scroll, they of course ran into some Anbu, and Deidara was especially excited about using his new clay he had just found at a river bed with the most moist, shapable, formable, and "absolutely beautiful" clay he could use for his art; and hadn't put it down since.

"Not now Sasori. I'm creating a work of art," Deidara replied as he molded his new clay.

"**I don't care about your so called **_**art.**_** What I **_**do **_**care about having my partner faint from lack of sustenance, so **_**you're **_**going to eat. Got it brat?" **He warned, dropping a bag onto the blonde bomber's bed.

"Fine, fine," Deidara mumbled. "What have you got?" He asked, eyeing the food Sasori picked up at the nearby market.

"**Rice balls, what else? That's all this stupid town has," **he growled.

"Aren't you gonna have any Sasori?"

"**You know very well I don't need food, brat."**

"I could _sworn_ you said you needed it to replenish _your chakra_?" Deidara teased.

"**Don't get cocky with me. I know very well when I **_**need **_**to eat, and when it's _un_necessary. Unlike you."**

"But Sasori…An artist always seeks _greater stimulation_, and I can't get stimulated by this-"

"**Eat it now or I'll shove down your throat brat," **Sasori's eyes glared menacingly at his partner, and Deidara knew he would follow through with his threat in an instant.

"Alright, alright, geez. Just be cool Sasori…" Deidara replied as he took a rice ball from the bag. Sasori turned away, muttering something about "idiotic blondes" as he went to work on one of his puppets.

….

The next day, they headed out, and once again were met with trouble. This time by a group of rogue ninjas who wanted their supplies. Of course Deidara and Sasori hardly carried a thing on them to begin with, but were not about to tell that to a bunch of amateurs who didn't even recognize who they were. Instead, teaching them a lesson seemed fit. That and both Sasori and Deidara wanted to try out something new they each had. Deidara, of course, wanted to use his new clay, while Sasori wanted to test out his latest poison. So all in all, it was for "research" purposes.

The fight didn't last long and the two missing-nin soon continued on their way.

It was a good three days until they would reach the Akatsuki hideout, as the two Akatsuki members made their way through a nearby forest path.

"**Time for a break brat," **Sasori ordered as he stopped and sat down on a nearby rock. Deidara stopped too as he sat against a tree and closed his eyes. Silence went by the two of them for a few minutes until Sasori said, **"Let's go." **

Nodding, Deidara slowly got up, only to see some bright sun blotches dot his vision and a small wave of dizziness come over him. Still, he followed Sasori as they continued on their way.

…

A few hours went by as the duo walked on. Deidara would occasionally feel a bit light-headed but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Instead, his hand molded the new clay in his pocket. That was always something that relaxed him. And gave him something to do when bored. In this case, it was for both.

"**There's a town up ahead. I need to get some supplies," **Sasori spoke.

"Right," Deidara replied quietly.

Sasori glanced back at his partner. Usually the blonde bomber was much more annoying and would have been gloating by now about his so-called "art." But he was walking silently behind Sasori. Ignoring it, Sasori continued on his way, enjoying the silence for once.

As they made their way into town, Sasori stopped and turned to his partner.

"**Take off your cloak brat. There's a good amount of Shinobi in this village and we don't want to attract any attention to ourselves right now."**

Deidara nodded as he took off his cloak and handed it to Sasori as the Suna-nin put each of their cloaks inside of Hiruko, while Sasori took out a simple brown coat and placed it over himself.

"**Let's go."**

...

As the blonde bomber and puppet master made their way through the village, Sasori turned to Deidara.

"**I need to get supplies. Don't get into any trouble brat."**

Deidara nodded.

Sasori's eyes narrowed at his partner.

_The brat hasn't said one word in the last four hours. Must be low on chakra._

"**Get something to eat and meet me here in an hour. Got it?"**

"Yeah Sasori," Deidara answered.

With a nod, Sasori headed off, leaving Deidara standing alone.

With a look around, Deidara found nothing much of interest and decided just to walk around a bit.

_I probably should get something to eat…But what? I don't really feel like much right now…But Sasori's right…I do need something. I think I'm beginning to feel light-headed again. _

Looking around at each shop he found nothing of interest.

_Boring, _he thought.

As he passed by shop after shop he eventually went by the markets of fresh-smelling food. He inhaled the enticing smells with a sigh.

_Smells good. Might as well get something now to e-**NO WAY.** _

Stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, Deidara looked on to see an art gallery of…dare he say it…*gulp*

Sculptures.

And not just any sculptures…

_Birds._

As if in a trance, Deidara slowly walked toward the gallery…

…

_This will have to do, _Sasori grumbled at the bag of ingredients he needed for a new batch of poison.

_That brat better be ready. He knows I hate waiting…_

**_MEANWHILE…_**

_Huh! They call this "art?" Well…I suppose it's not a surprise everyone here is amateurs…They don't have my skill or expertise...Well! I better get back to Sasori or he'll nag me the rest of the trip about making him wait. Huh!_

Making his way back toward the meeting place he found Sasori waiting impatiently.

"**What took you brat?" **Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Sasori, my man, it wasn't even that long," Deidara replied coolly.

"**Well you better have taken care of what you need to cuz we're not stopping again till tomorrow. We've wasted enough time."**

_Although you were the one we insisted we stop, _Deidara thought to himself, but knew better than to ever say that in front of a poison master who also happened to be his partner.

Soon night fell and they camped for the night. After Sasori collected wood, Deidara lit a fire as they kept warm during the cool night.

...

Morning came and Deidara was really regretting not eating anything. His stomach was screaming at him and he was feeling sicker by the minute.

_Damn it, _he thought.

"**Brat get up. We're leaving." **Sasori's voice loomed over him as he slowly got up, blinking away the blurriness. Following his partner, he resisted the urge to groan out in pain as he held onto his stomach.

_I am soooo…damn…hungry…_He thought.

Swaying as he walked, he felt a dizziness come over him.

_I feel like I'm gonna puke. But __I can't let Sasori see me like that, _he thought as he looked up at the puppet master in front of him. Suddenly, Sasori's figure split into two right before his eyes.

_What the?_

Deidara shook his head as he focused his eyes.

Sasori still had a double as "they" walked in front of him.

Shutting his eyes, he tried to blink away the images. But to no avail. In fact, he was beginning to feel faint and placed his hand on a nearby tree.

Sasori must have sensed that too as he called back, **"Brat, this is no time to rest. We need to get going!"**

Deidara attempted to nod as he stood up, a bit too quickly, and felt himself fall face-first onto the ground.

Sasori spun around as he looked down at his partner.

_What the hell is he doing? _He thought.

"**Deidara! Get up!" **Sasori roughly kicked the Iwa-nin in the side.

No response.

A flicker of worry came over Sasori as he crouched down next to his blonde partner.

Deidara always reacted to Sasori. Now we wasn't even lifting a finger.

"**Brat?... **He called.

Trying a different approach, he asked, **"Deidara?"**

Slowly, the blonde's eyes cracked open as he looked blearily up at the blurred Puppet-Master hovering over him.

"_Sas-ori?" _he asked weakly.

"**Who else brat?" **Sasori growled as his eyes narrowed at the blonde bomber.

"_What…happened?" _

"**You tell me. You suddenly face-planted on the ground."**

"_I did?" _he asked weakly.

"**Yes. You did. And now we're gonna be even later than we already are, thanks to you."**

"_I'm sorry Sasori…" _Deidara trailed off as he began to shut his eyes.

_Sorry? That insolent brat would never say that. Not with his pride…Something must be wrong with him. _

Deciding to look his partner over, Sasori felt the blonde's temperature first and foremost.

_Hot. And his skin is clammy. _

"**Brat. How many fingers am I holding up?"** Sasori asked as he held up two fingers.

Slowly, Deidara's eyes cracked open once again.

"_Which one of you?" _he asked.

Sasori's eyes widened at this new predicament.

_Brat's worse off than I thought. _

"**Brat. When's the last time you ate?"**

Deidara muttered himself incoherently.

"**What was that?"** Sasori was quickly losing his patience.

"_I said I don't know…" _Deidara muttered.

Sasori couldn't believe it. Deidara. The annoying, prideful, pyromaniac of a bomber that would never shut up, was acting like a spiteful child.

"**Deidara. Answer the question,"** Sasori demanded, hoping Deidara would respond to his usual gruff manner of speaking.

"_Forever ago…" _Deidara muttered.

Sasori clenched his knuckles, ready to smack that brat then and there, but he held in his cool, and asked again. **"What was the last thing you ate?"**

"_Rice ball…"_

"**When? When we were in town?"**

"_No…With you."_

"**What? What do you mean with me-"** Sasori stopped as realization dawned on him.

The inn.

Fury slowly came over the puppet master's face as his teeth grit together, and he asked very slowly, "**Are you telling me…You haven't eaten anything since that **_**one **_**rice ball you had at the inn?" **Sasori's voice was filled with venom as he his eyes sent daggers at Deidara.

Although pretty out of it, Deidara could still sense Sasori's anger and quietly answered, _"Yes."_

Sasori was silent for a few moments and Deidara thought he might actually leave him alone until-

"**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRAT!? DO YOU NOT EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! YOU'RE AN S-RANKED MISSING NIN FOR KAMI'S SAKE!"**

"_I didn't think-"_

"**YOU'RE RIGHT! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE PROBLEM IS! YOU DON'T THINK!"**

Deidara shuddered at the noise and closed his eyes.

Sasori looked down at his partner and sighed.

_Damn it. This is gonna put us even farther back. But first things first._

"**Brat, get up."**

"_Wha?"_

"**I said, get up!" **Sasori kicked his partner's side as Deidara hissed in pain.

"_Ow! __Geez Sasori…Can't you be nicer?" _Deidara cringed.

"**You think you actually **_**deserve **_**that brat?"**

_Yes, _Deidara thought.

"**Now get up! We're getting you something to eat." **And with that Sasori roughly pulled Deidara to his feet as he dragged the blonde bomber back into town once again.

…

Upon reaching the sweet smells of food cooking all around them, Sasori let go of Deidara's arm as he ordered, **"Go find something to eat brat."**

Deidara nodded as he slowly made his way toward the food. Not caring in the least what it was, he walked over toward the shortest line he could fine and looked hazily up at the menu.

"_Pork Ramen and green tea," _he ordered as he sat down and flopped his head down on the counter.

Realizing he must have drifted off to sleep, he could hear someone call, _"Sir?"_

_Huh? _

Opening his eyes he noticed a cheery man holding out his order.

"That'll be 180 ryo sir."

"_Uh..yeah..hold on…um…" _Deidara clumsily fumbled in his pocket until he pulled out his wallet and searched for his money. Sasori rolled his eyes in annoyance behind the blonde as Deidara gave the man the money and began to slurp his soup.

"**I'll take one Sake,"** Sasori ordered gruffly as he sat down beside Deidara.

Deidara looked over at the puppet master questioningly.

Not looking at the blonde but knowing what he was thinking, Sasori answered, **"You know very well my chakra can get depleted. And after running around after you, it's no wonder," **he said as the man handed him the Sake.

Deidara smirked. "Yeah. Guess so…"

In time the two Missing-nin had finished and were once again on their way home.

"**This better be the last time you pull off a stunt like that, you got it brat? I don't enjoy wasting my time with you."**

"Got it Sasori."

Deidara smiled to himself as they continued on their journey. He definitely felt much better now. Although he wouldn't tell Sasori this, and even though he felt like shit most of the day, spending some time off just to relax felt pretty nice.

**THE END! **


End file.
